superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: The Flame/Wakko's America/Davey Omelette/Four Score and Seven Mirgraines Ago Credits (1993)
"The Flame" Story by Tom Ruegger Written by Nicholas Hollander Tom Ruegger Directed by Barry Caldwell "Wakko's America" Written by Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger "Davey Omelette" Written by Deanne Oliver Directed by Rusty Mills "Four Score and Seven Mirgraines Ago" Story by Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Written by Gordon Bressack Charles M. Howell IV Paul Rugg Directed by Alfred Gimeno Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Frank Welker as Chicken Boo Peter Renaday as Abe Lincoln Luke Ruegger as The Flame Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Orchestration Julie Bernstein "Wakko's America" Song Music: Traditional Lyrics: Randy Rogel Direction: Rusty Mills & Ron Fleisher Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Christopher Dent Liz Holzman Debra Pugh Al Zegler Model Design Julienne Gimeno Kexx Singleton Mark Zoeller Sheet Timing Max Becraft Richard Collado Jeff Hall Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Leo Sullivan Slugging Michael Gerard Bill Knoll Rusty Mills Leo Sullivan B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo John Koch Dan McHugh Lou Police Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher Perry Kiefer B.G. Layout Ernie Guanlao Ed Haney Tenny Henson Perry Kiefer Robaire Ream David West Character Layout Ed Baker Mark Christiansen Bob Doucette Paul Fisher Kevin Frank Tim George Chuck Harvey David Kuhn Mike Milo Phil Mosness Ryan Roberts Jon Sibilski Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Ann Guenther Brian Sebern Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Tractor Puller Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Gene DuBois Bobbie Page Dustin Foster Tom Pniewski John Morris Paul Trandahl Marcus Williams Animation Services Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Tokyo Movie Shinsha, Ltd. Director: Keiko Oyamanda Startoons Jason So Marty Lennon Chris McClenahan Rodney Whitham Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warenr Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment